Customizing and automating home lighting control devices is often epitomized by the installation of unsightly lighting switches that are inundated with light switches confusingly mapped to respective fixtures. Automated home lighting control systems can also include large, complex, expensive central hubs that require expert or skilled technicians for installation and/or operation. Smart light bulbs and/or Wi-Fi enabled lightbulbs introduced into any of these contexts or even in simpler ones can disadvantageously be limited by the light switch that it is associated with and/or the lighting fixture itself. For example, if a light switch associated with a smart light bulb is switched off the smart light bulb becomes inoperable.
Different light bulb types and models have different properties that determine how they behave to a provided current. The threshold at which a light “pops-on” and the rate at which the light “warms-up” is generally to unique to the specific bulb and depends on factors such as bulb type and bulb manufacturer. Also smart bulbs have their own inherent properties that uniquely drive the bulbs rate of dimming.